recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Route 79 Omelette
Description This is one of my favourite "late night" dishes. When you know you haven't got much time to do a full-on cooking session - and you are feeling tired but ravenous. The kids will love this for their main meal too. This will take no longer than 15 minutes - and is made for two to share. Raid the fridge for the following: Ingredients Directions You don't have to use precisely the above - but I can gaurantee you'll find the combination of all the above simply exquisite! The German-style Sausage should be the already-cooked ones that you find in the chiller-cabinets or deli in the supermarket - can be of any sort you like: smoked, garlic, Lamb, veggie etc. or even use pepperoni instead. Make sure you keep a couple in your fridge all the time - they last ages due to them being vacuum-packed - and they come in real handy on occasions like this! I just love that horse-shoe shape that the Germans make their sausages! Just slice up the Sausage into the thickness of 1 centimetre. Heat up a couple of tablespoons of oil in frying pan - medium flame - and then add the onions and Sausage pieces. Stir it around so that all the Sausage pieces are flat in the pan - the objective is to lightly brown both surfaces of each Sausage piece - by which time the Onion should also be lightly browned too. Then add the Mushroom pieces. Fry for a little more - these will cook quick and the pan should get a little liquidy due to the water coming out of the Mushrooms. The objective here is to fry until all the water has evaporated - should only need a few minutes. Then add the chopped tomato. Make sure you've removed the centre of the tomato - the pulp and seeds. As these will make the pan too wet. I take the middle out and eat it whilst preparing - I love tomato! My dad has a habit of putting lumps of tomato pulp mixed with vinegar into his glass of Scotch whiskey! Everyone has a different use for tomato pulp I'm sure! Just fry the pan for a little more - this is the point that you add some salt and crushed black pepper. Be generous with the pepper please! And then add the beaten egg. Make sure the egg was beaten real good. It should be frothing before you pour it into the pan. Now just let the egg cook from the bottom on medium flame. You will see the egg start to solidify and puff up a bit. Whilst you are doing this - put the grill on max heat. After a few minutes - put the frying pan under the grill - right up close to the grill element. This will make the omelette puff up in a way that just could never be acheived on the hob! (Be careful if your frying pan has a plastic handle - you don't want to melt it under the grill!) Return the stove-top to finish it off - sprinkle some coriander leaf on top - and turn the heat right down to the lowest possible flam eon the smallest burner. This will keep the omelette warm whilst you make a couple of toast - butter them - and cut them into halves. Place two halves of toast onto each of two large plates - and then cut the omelette in the pan into four quarters using the edge of the wooden spoon/spatula. It should cut really effortlessly. Slide each quarter of omelette onto the plates straight from the pan - two on each plate - on top of the toast - arranged in a buttterfly fashion. Now all you have to do splash a bit of Tabasco sauce over it - and eat! Enjoy! I will leave you with some arty pictures of this dish to make your mouth water: Recipe by Route 79 From London: By a British, European, 2nd-Generation Indian. Probably confused - but proud to be them all! Half of my journey to and from work is a 20-30 minute bus ride: London Bus Route 79 - between Alperton in West London and Kingsbury in North West London. I very frequently get pissed-off and frustrated waiting around in the DARK, WET and COLD - waiting for the 79 to turn up. But I have to be eternally grateful for the quality thinking time I get to myself. Category:Indian Meat Dishes Category:Route 79 Recipes Category:Mushroom Recipes Category:Sausage Recipes Category:Omelet Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:Onion Recipes